As mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and smart televisions, are more commonly used, providing security on these devices becomes more important. For example, with the advent of “smart” devices, the mobile electronic devices allow users to download applications from application marketplaces. Some application marketplaces screen the applications that are offered. However, the screening process may not always perform comprehensive tests on the applications for security risks. Further, some application marketplaces are not regulated and allow any companies to place applications in the marketplace for download. This may increase the risk that some of these applications may include security risks because applications are not pre-screened.
Many marketplaces exist that carry many applications. When a user searches for an application, the search engine may return a search result that includes a large amount of applications in different marketplaces. Some of these applications may be legitimate applications, but some may be either malicious or an application that does not function the same way as the real application. However, the user cannot readily tell which applications are the real application the user may desire or which applications are malicious or fake. In some cases, the user may use his/her judgment based on the application description to decide which application to download. However, if the user downloads the wrong application, the application may compromise the security of the mobile electronic device and possibly the data stored by the mobile electronic device. Even worse, the applications may also compromise the security of private enterprise networks if the networks are accessed from a compromised mobile electronic device.